All Grown up
by lonelymaiden
Summary: Romy. It's been four years since Rogue left the XMen and now she's coming home for Scott and Jean's wedding. Unfortunately all isn't as it seems.
1. Prologue

AN: This story has no plot, it's just gonna be long and full of fluff, mostly Romy even though Jean and Scott are getting married.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on so why would anyone think I own the characters?  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Prologue  
  
Rogue woke at 9 am to the ringing of the telephone, cursing herself for deciding to put one in the bedroom. Muttering darkly under her breath she closed her eyes and groped blindly for the receiver, even though she was in the process of climbing out of her warm, comfy bed.  
  
"Hello?" … "Oh, hi Kitty," … "No, Ah hadn't heard that," … "Do Ah have ta?" … "Fahne," … "Hi Jean," … "Yeah Kitty said, congratulations," … "O' course Ah'll come, jus' don' expect meh t' wear pink," … "NO! Not lilac either!" … "Hmmm, maybe. Ah'll think 'bout it. Listen can Ah bring a friend?" … "Male," … "That's none o' ya business," … "Ok, see ya then," … "Yeah, by--" … "Uh-huh," … "Jean Ah gotta--" … "Listen, Ah really gotta--" … "ARGH!" Rogue slammed the phone down in frustration, cutting off her former team-mate.  
  
Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a deep, accented voice whispered in her ear, "Problems chere?"  
  
Calming instantly she smiled and shook her head, leaning against the man she loved more than anything, "Nothin' serious Swamp Rat," she told him, turning in his arms to look up into his face, "We're goin' to a weddin' though, Scott and Jean's."  
  
Remy stared at her in shock before laughing softly, "Dey ain't gon' 'preciate y' bringin' one o' Mags' ol' Acolytes wit' y' chere," he told her leading down to kiss her tenderly.  
  
"Don' cahre sugah," she replied, returning his kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was rude," Jean Grey stated, looking at the silent phone in her hand.  
  
"Like what was?" Kitty Pryde asked, walking back into the room after giving Jean some privacy for her phone call. She sat down and started idly flipping through bridal magazines, "How about this one?"  
  
Jean looked over at the picture -- a hideous pink, frilly meringue of a dress -- then held a strand of red hair in front of her face and shook her head, "No. Rogue hung up on me."  
  
"This?" Kitty pointed to another dress -- white this time but still frilly and meringue-like -- and Jean shook her head, "So Rogue was, like, rude, what's new?" she asked getting back to their original topic.  
  
Both women laughed softly, fondly remembering the cynical, sarcastic goth girl who had been a friend and team-mate. Neither of the young women had seen her since the final battle when they -- along with Magneto and his Acolytes -- had managed to lock the super mutant away forever, though Kitty still spoke to her on the phone quite often. Both wondered whether she had changed all.  
  
"Oh, and she's bringing a date to the wedding."  
  
Kitty's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really? Did she, like, say who he was?"  
  
The redhead smiled at the younger brunette, "I asked but she said it was none of my business," she laughed, "Typical Rogue."  
  
Kitty nodded, remembering times when Rogue had done that while they were roommates, "Did she, like, say when they were coming?"  
  
Jean slapped a hand to her forehead and silently cursed herself, "I forgot to ask!" she moaned.  
  
Sighing dramatically Kitty walked over to the phone and dialled Rogue's number, "Hi Rogue, it's Kitty again…"  
  
Well, there you go, the prologue. Not too bad even if I do say so myself.  
  
I'm sorry it's short but, well I started this at 11 pm on paper, wrote this and chapter one, and now it's almost half five in the morning and I've had no sleep so…  
  
I'll probably be able to get chapter one up by Sunday if anyone cares so please review this because it's my first story that I've thought good enough to post and any opinions, good or bad, would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Mercury Dream. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well here you go not quite Sunday night since it's 12:24 pm but close enough. I would have had this up on Saturday but it was my 18th last Tuesday (23 September if anyone cares) so we went out for a meal so you get it now instead. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all so nice, I haven't gotten anything negative, thank you!  
  
Individual thanks at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on so why would anyone think I own the characters?  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Vhat time does she arrive at?" Kurt asked for the hundredth time that hour as he fiddled with the strap of his image inducer. Several times he came dangerously close to shutting off the hologram of a young man with blue-black hair and brown eyes dressed in jeans and a grey sweatshirt, and revealing his natural blue furred, almost demonic, appearance.  
  
Next to him Kitty shrugged slightly, "I don't know. Wasn't the plane, like, delayed or something?"  
  
Both young mutants were sat in the arrivals lounge of an airport waiting for their friend and former team-mate -- the woman known as Rogue -- and her mystery guy to arrive.  
  
"Y'all waitin' f'r someone, sugah?" a southern accented voice drawled from behind Kurt.   
  
He whirled around to face one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Dressed in a pair of bleached denim cut-offs and white tank-top that showed off her slender figure and golden tan she had attracted the attention of every male in the room, and she knew it. Her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and her full lips curved into an impish smile as she slowly pushed a strand of pure-white hair behind her ear and into the mass of back-length auburn curls. Wait! White and auburn?! Only one person had hair like that…  
  
"ROGUE!" Kitty squealed, rushing up to her best friend, while Kurt's jaw hit the ground, "Like, oh my GOD! Look at you, you're, like, totally not goth anymore. And you're, like…uncovered?" she finished cautiously, stopping short of actually hugging Rogue.  
  
The older girl just laughed, amused by Kitty's instinctive reaction. She was as much valley girl as ever, "It's ok Kit," she reassured the younger girl, "Ah've been learnin' to control mah powahs the past coupla years."  
  
"How?" Kitty demanded, "No, like, tell me later. I, like, don't care right now!" Rogue was almost sent flying as Kitty threw herself into the southerners arms with a cry of, "I've missed you so much, Rogue!"  
  
"Missed ya too, Kit. Mah gawd! Look at ya." Rogue held Kitty out at arms length and looked her over.  
  
The girl was taller and more graceful than Rogue remembered, and her hair was much shorter -- about chin-length and shaped to emphasise her pixie features. Her face was as open and honest as ever and her deep brown eyes were just as innocent but there was a new maturity in them that made her seem like one of the most beautiful girls in the world to Rogue's critical eye.  
  
Suddenly Rogue let go of her friend and grabbed Kurt, "An' you! What's th' matter, sugah? Y' don' wanna greet ya big sis o' somethin'?"  
  
The words snapped Kurt out of his trance-like state and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear-hug, "Vhere have you been? Four years! Vhy didn't you visit us? Didn't you vant to see us?" The hurt in Kurt's voice almost drove Rogue to tears.  
  
"No sugah, it wasn't like that," she told him, holding him close and reaching to bring Kitty into the embrace, "Ah wanted to, Ah really did but Ah…oh god Ah'm sorry, Ah missed y'all so much." Rogue held her friends close for a moment before gently pushing them away, "So where are the happy couple? Ah wanna congratulate them in person," she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Zey're still at the mansion," Kurt told her, going with the subject change.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty chimed in, "They had to, like, sort some stuff out at home. Speaking of couples, where's the guy you're bringing to the wedding?"  
  
"Dat be moi, non?"  
  
Kitty turned at the sound of the man's voice and was struck in much the same way as Kurt had been upon seein Rogue. He was hall, handsome, and muscular, dressed in torn jeans, a ripped white t-shirt and a tan trench coat. (AN: if you've read the Gambit special of 'Ultimate X-Men', it's that outfit) His eyes were hidden by dark glasses and his lips were curled into a knowing smirk as he looked at her with a vaguely familiar expression.  
  
Rogue gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of him, but ruined the effect with a tender smile as she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest while he kissed the top of her head and held her close.   
  
"Ah thought Ah told ya t' wait ovah there, Swamp Rat," she scolded, pulling away from him reluctantly and turning to her friends, "Guys, this is Remy LeBeau, Remy this is mah best friend Kitty Pryde an' mah li'l brothah Kurt Wagner," she introduced, pointing to each person at the appropriate time, waiting to see if either of them recognised their former enemy.  
  
"It's, like, nice to meet you Remy," Kitty gushed, never taking her eyes off the Cajun's face and obviously not recognising him.  
  
"Enchante mademoiselle," Remy responded, taking her hand and kissing it as if he had never seen her before, though Rogue could see how hard he was fighting not to show his amusement.  
  
Remy nodded to Kurt, who's gaze was constantly flicking between Remy's casual flirting with Kitty and Rogue shaking her head in amusement at the whole situation, "Mon ami," he greeted.  
  
Kurt's gaze eventually settled on Remy -- who seemed familiar but Kurt couldn't quite place him -- as he glared at the man who dared to court his sister.  
  
Sensing the tension Rogue switched everyone's to a safer subject by asking, "So, how're we gettin' to the mansion? Kitty ain't drivin', raght?"  
  
"Hey," the brunette protested, "I can, like, totally drive!"  
  
"Ja," Kurt laughed, "Like a lunatic."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"No--!"  
  
"GUYS!" Rogue interrupted, picking up her suitcase with one hand and taking Remy's free hand with the other, "If ya gonna keep actin' lahke li'l children then me'n Remy're gettin' a cab!" she threatened.  
  
Instantly the argument stopped and the guilty parties hung their heads in shame.  
  
"We're, like, sorry Rogue."  
  
"Ja, we'll be good now."  
  
With that Kitty gave Kurt the keys to Scott's convertible, borrowed specially for the occasion, and headed into the parking lot, the German hot on her heels.  
  
Shaking her head Rogue followed the younger mutants, still holding Remy's hand, and muttered, "Some things nevah change." as she walked she wondered how the others would take Remy's presence, especially Scott and Logan.  
  
Well? Did you like, dislike? Did I do the accents ok?  
  
Any ideas who should be the first to recognise Remy? I was thinking Logan, or maybe Scott but I'm open to other ideas. And I'm also thinking about making this a Kurtty, too (don't worry if I do, it'll only be a tiny side bit like Scott and Jean) does anyone object?  
  
Ok now to answer all those wonderful, lovely, kind reviews.   
  
Calliann: Here's more, I hope you think it's as good as the last part. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Caliente: I can't wait to see where this goes either, it's just flowing without a definite plot right now. Do you really think it has great potential? Thank you thank you thank you!!!!  
  
Carla-p: This is a good Romy? Oh, thank you so much for saying that, I wasn't so sure about that, I mean I like it but I'm kinda biased. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
heartstar: Oh, you called me darlin', that's so sweet, thank you. I'm so glad you think it's 'ultra cool'.  
  
Irony1: Yup Rogue has control. I'm glad you think it's good, thank you. PS. Loved the little quote.  
  
TigerCat23: Glad you love it, thank you for saying so. Here's more.  
  
elf-princess4: You want more, you get more. Am I to take it you like? Thank's for reviewing.  
  
The Flying Pen: I know that the first part was short but here's the start of the rest of it. Once I get a plot I'm sure the chapters will get longer. 'Nice twist'? Cool, thanks. I wanted to have Rogue away from the others for some reason and living with Remy cos I'm no good at writing relationships from the start.  
  
Aro: Hope this chapter at least starts to explain how Remy can touch Rogue, I will go into more detail in either the next chapter or the one after that. So, I've updated, do I get that cookie now? Thank's for the review by the way I'm so happy you think it's awesome.  
  
DKFairy: I'm glad you love the story but I didn't realise that my writing style was any different to anyone else's and if it is it's because I've take styles from books I'm reading (right now it's the 'Little Women' one's so it might get a little old fashioned) and are you sure there are no spelling mistakes? Wow, that's probably cos I'm fussy and kinda a perfectionist, well that and the spell checker and auto correct which I couldn't live without. Thank you for the review.  
  
ishandahalf: Yup, everything's better with Romy. Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review.   
  
And just a final note: For the spellings of words like colour, favour, favourite, and such, they aren't wrong I'm British. Ok well I'll get working on the next chapter now and leave everybody to review (please?) 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's chapter 2 not too long to wait I hope (a couple of days) and if it is, well, this is almost twice as long as the last one so that should make up for it, plus Remy gets recognised, Rogue explains how she can control her powers and there's some stuff with characters that I haven't used yet (Jamie).  
  
On a different note here, I'm watching 'Jaws 2' while I type this and am I the only one who wants the shark to eat the kids, especially the girl who's always screaming, she's bloody annoying.  
  
Ok, now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own noting, nope not one little thing. I have kidnapped Remy though, so he can keep Marko (from 'The Lost Boys') company after Joss Whedon takes Spike back for Angel (I don't own them either) and I might kidnap Jamie too cos he's so sweet, but unfortunately I get no money for this.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Everyone's, like, so excited that you're, like, coming, like, home, Rogue," Kitty gushed, adding several extra 'like's in her excitement. She was seated in the back with the other girl after, grabbing hold of her as they left the airport, while Kurt and Remy sat silently in the front.  
  
Rogue smiled faintly at the young valley girl, who seemed blissfully unaware of her friend's lack of enthusiasm, she had been talking almost non-stop since the got in the car. 'Gawd,' Rogue thought wearily, 'does she evah shut up?' Out loud, however, she simply said; "Tha's nahce."  
  
Kitty hadn't even so much as stopped for breath since Kurt had started the car, trying her hardest to fill Rogue in on everything she'd missed. The southerner had listened intently at first, enjoying the stories about Bobby's pranks and Jamie's revenge on the older kids who still treated him like a baby. Thirty minutes later she had started tuning her friend out and concentrated on watching the men in front.  
  
Remy seemed perfectly at ease with the situation, turning occasionally to flash the girls a dazzling smile which made Kitty falter momentarily in her words but had no effect on Rogue who had seen it all too often. The cocky, flirtatious smile might have hidden his nervousness from those who didn't know him well but the woman he loved could see right through it, right to the fear he harboured about walking directly into the enemies home.  
  
Kurt, on the other hand, was openly tense, gripping the steering wheel so hard that even the hologram's knuckles were white. He didn't trust the Cajun any more than he would trust the Brotherhood -- especially with the feeling that he knew Remy from somewhere and that they weren't friends -- but he would tolerate him for his sisters sake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While the four mutants made their slightly uncomfortable car journey those left at the mansion were faced with stresses of their own.  
  
"Jamie, that does NOT go there," Jean scolded as four versions of the sixteen year old hung the 'WELCOME HOME ROGUE!' banner above the staircase, balanced precariously on ice ladders courtesy of Bobby.  
  
"Well YOU hang it then!" the usually light-hearted boy snapped, having been told to move the banner six times already he was at the end of his patience.  
  
"I CAN'T," Jean yelled back, "I'm TRYING to hang the lights. Just hang it above the fireplace, ok?"  
  
"But you told me to move it from there in the first place," Jamie hissed through gritted teeth as he judged the distance between the versions of himself and the redheaded telepath, wondering whether he could throw his hammers at her before she realised they were coming.  
  
"No, you couldn't," Jean informed him.  
  
Jamie shrugged and threw the hammers anyway, hoping that at least one would hit her. Unfortunately for him Logan and Scott chose that moment to walk through one door while Ororo, the professor and several students came through another carrying trays of food and drink. People were forced to drop whatever they were holding and scatter to avoid the flying hammers and Scott's optic blasts as he tried to deflect the makeshift missiles away from his fiancée.  
  
To add to the mayhem and confusion a voice was heard to remark from the main doorway, "All this f'r li'l ol' me? Y'all sure know how ta make a gal feel special."  
  
Almost as one the room's inhabitants turned to face the newcomers. Kurt and Kitty were cling ing to each other, almost falling over with suppressed laughter. Rogue stood slightly in front of them laughing openly as she leaned against her smirking companion, her FAMILIAR smirking companion who's arms were wrapped possessively around her slender waist.  
  
A growl and the familiar snikt of claws being unsheathed came from Logan a split second before Scott's voice was heard.  
  
"You!" the young man snarled. (AN: Yup, he snarled, he's seriously pissed. I'll explain why later.)   
  
"Move outta the way, Stripes, I don't want to hurt you," the Canadian told her, his rough voice deceptively calm as he stalked towards the couple, claws out.  
  
Scott's hand was on his glasses, ready to cut loose with an optic blast as soon as Rogue was safely out of the way. "You aren't welcome here Acolyte," he informed the other man as a gasp went through the assembled mutants.  
  
"Remy don' work f'r Mags no more…"   
  
Remy started but was cut off by Logan puttin himself between him and Rogue (AN: kinda squashed doing that since I haven't made Remy let go of Rogue yet!) and growling, "You heard the man, bub. You ain't welcome here. Now get goin' before I use you for target practice!"  
  
"Logan, Scott, please calm down," th professors soothing voice stated, "Mr. LeBeau is here as Rogue's guest and should be treated as such. Ororo, could you please escort them to their room?"  
  
"Of course, professor," the serene weather-witch smiled graciously at the younger mutants, "It is good to see you again child," she told Rogue while hugging her, seemingly unconcerned by the amount of bare skin the 'untouchable' was showing.  
  
"Professor…?" Scott started, annoyed that, the one time Logan actually agreed with him about how to handle an enemy, his authority had been undermined and he knew the professor wouldn't let him have his own way now.  
  
"He is a guest Scott, I will not tell you again. Now, Rogue, once you and Mr. LeBeau are settled I woul like you to come to my office."  
  
"Sho' thang prof," Rogue drawled, smiling sweetly as she and the smirking Remy passed the still growling Logan and furious Scott, following Storm upstairs.  
  
"Well, that was most amusing," Hank McCoy stated from the doorway he'd been standing in, unnoticed -- hard for a huge blue furry guy -- for the past five minutes, watching the proceedings silently.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, showered and changed, Remy and Rogue knocked on the door to Professor Xavier's office.  
  
'Come in,' he called telepathically, catching both off guard since Remy had never lived with a telepath and Rogue had gotten out of the habit of expecting a mental summons. They were, however, both perfectly composed as they walked into the spacious room and took seats opposite the wheelchair bound man.  
  
"Y' wanted ta see us, professah?" Rogue asked cautiously, keeping her voice even so as not to betray her nervousness outwardly, which was pointless of course since Xavier was a powerful telepath but made her feel better anyway.  
  
"Yes, I have some questions for you both. Firstly, Mr. LeBeau, I must ask. Do you still work for Magneto?" the professor, too, kept his voice neutral as he asked the important question, unwilling as the perceptive youngsters to show how nervous he really was. After all he was in a room with potentially the most powerful mutant alive and her lover, he did NOT want them angry at him.  
  
"Remy already tol' y' he don', monsieur," the young man told him.  
  
Xavier sensed nothing but honesty from the young man, who was offended at having to tell the telepath twice, and nodded in response before turning his attention to Rogue, "Now Rogue, I understand you are able to control your powers, is that correct?" the woman nodded, "Quite, would you mind telling me how?"  
  
Rogue laughed softly as she remembered the event, "Not at all, sugah. It all started when Remy broke inta mah home…"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rogue woke in the middle of the night with the uneasy feeling that someone had entered her home uninvited. Cautiously she padded out of her bedroom and into the hall, her feet making no sound o the wooden floors, thanks to countless hours of training with wolverine back at the mansion. She moved swiftly through the rooms, expertly avoiding the piles of clutter that littered the floor, surprised that the intruder had also managed to do so. There were only two logical conclusions for that. Either she was paranoid or…  
  
"Miss me, chere?" a Cajun voice whispered in her ear as strong arms snaked around her waist.  
  
Rogue wrenched herself violently from Remy's hold and, spinning round, slapped him harshly across the cheek, "What th' fuck d'ya think ya…" Rogue trailed off as she noticed something, she was in her nightclothes -- which meant no gloves -- she had just slapped Remy's bare cheek and he was standing there, fully conscious, and looking offended.  
  
"Why y' hit Remy chere? He jus' come f'r a friendly visit."  
  
"Remy…?" she whispered, a hint of disbelief in her voice as she tentatively reached out a hand to touch his injured cheek, fingertips barely grazing his flesh, with no reaction. Emboldened by the lack of reaction she placed her palm against his cheek and waited nervously for her powers to kick in. when nothing happened she burst out laughing even while tears ran down her ivory cheeks.  
  
Remy wasn't really sure what was going on, one minute she'd been furious at him, the next she was holding his cheek while laughing AND crying for no apparent reason. It hadn't registered that the contact was skin to skin.  
  
Eventually Rogue took her hand from his face and smiled brightly up at him, tightening her unconscious claim on his heart. "Remy, Ah c'n touch ya," she whispered, showing him her un-gloved hand.  
  
"How?" he asked, trailing his own fingers gently across her face and looking directly into her sparkling green eyes, the joy in them reflected in his own demonic red-on-black ones.  
  
Rogue shrugged, moving away from him and into one of the rooms many armchairs, "Ah dunno, sugah." She thought for a moment then got up again and walked through the darkened house to the front hall and picked up the telephone, dialling the number from memory. After a few moments she smiled, "Hi, Mr. McCoy, it's Rogue" … "Ah'm fahne thanks" … "No, actually Ah wanted ta talk t' you" … "No it's jus'…c'n ya meet meh somewhere tomorrah?" … "It's about mah powahs" … "Yeah Ah c'n get thahre" … "No, don' tell th' othahs" … "Thanks Mr. McCoy, see ya tomorrah mornin'. Bye," she hung up the phone and turned to the Cajun who had followed her, "What ya doin' heah anyway Swamp Rat?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"…An', accordin' ta Mr. McCoy, mah mutation had reached it's 'final stage'. now th' first tahme Ah touch someone mah body automatically absorbs 'em but aftah that Ah hafta think 'bout absorbin' 'em f'r mah powahs ta work," Rogue finished as Remy took her hand and kissed it demonstrating the fact that she could touch safely and offering her comfort at the same time.  
  
"I see," the professor mused, but there is something you haven't told me, isn't there?"  
  
Grinning Rogue shook her head, "Nevah could keep anything secret from ya. Yeah, mah control ain't just f'r when Ah use mah powahs, it's what Ah absorb too. F'r example if Ah touched ya now, professah, Ah could take ya powahs but leave ya memories, o' maybe th' othah way 'round. Maybe even nothin', it would depend on what Ah wanted to do. An' then Ah could use what Ah absorbed whenever Ah wanted."  
  
The professor look startled at this, "I see," he said again, even more uncomfortable around the woman now, she wasn't potentially the most powerful mutant anymore, she actually WAS, "Well, you may leave now."  
  
As soon as they left the professors office Remy pulled Rogue close to him and kissed her passionately. Right at that moment Scott happened to pass by the couple, a dark frown crossing his face as he glared at them from beneath his glasses, though both were oblivious to it, lost in the others embrace.  
  
Ooooooooooh, (put on a singsong voice) Scott's jealous, find out why in later parts. Just so you know, I don't really have anything against Scott and Jean but he didn't want Rogue when she had a thing for him so now he's going to see what he's missing (laughs evilly) and I've decided not to put in Kurtty cos I can't be bothered to write it and it's the Romy that's important.  
  
Well, did ya like? I'm not so sure about the car journey part, it seems a little weak, but I'm particularly pleased with the flashback scene, anyone else like that part? There will be more jealous Scott and pissed off Logan in later chapters, I'll give Jean a hen-night even if I decide not to give them a wedding and I'm going to have more frightened the professor because I find it amusing to have the worlds most powerful telepath afraid of a girl more than half his age.  
  
Now for replies to reviews.  
  
Aro: Two cookies and you were thinking about this silly little fic? Oh that makes me soooo happy, how's this chapter? Wasn't updated soon but it's longish so that makes up for it right?  
  
TigerCat23: Glad you love it dear (you don't mind being called dear right?) here's some more, enjoy.  
  
Caliente: There ya go, Wolvie recognised him first but I had Scott react more. Don't worry though the will be protective father Wolvie later, I promise.  
  
elf-princess4: You want more, here is more.  
  
ishandahalf: Unfortunately I don't have a bunny on crack to write fast, only a hyper puppy and she's no help. I try to be quick but I don't succeed, sorry. It is coming though.  
  
Calliann: Glad you're still loving, and Logan recognised him first see?  
  
sweet-chick3: Oooh, new reviewer, yay. Hey I've just realised I did just what you suggested in the review before I even read it. Great minds, no? Glad you love it.  
  
Irony1: Here is the next chapter my dear, (do you mind being called dear?). Thanks for the quote, I love it and it's so true too!  
  
ChaosCat: Yay, another new reviewer, I feel special. I'm sorry I didn't write more sooner but I had a slight case of writers block, but now there's THREE parts which is amazing for me really cos I usually lose interest in things by about this far, but nope, I'm gonna finish this one. I'll also stop babbling now.  
  
ladychopsticks: An one more new reviewer (gets up and dances around) since you said please here is more. I'm pleased you like the Romyness, it's definitely the best pairing there is.  
  
And that's it from me so if you kind people could possibly find the time to review while I get started on the next chapter I would appreciate it, not that I'm forcing you to review or anything.  
  
Well, if everything goes to plan I should have chapter 3 done by late tonight early tomorrow morning.  
  
Bye now,  
  
Mercury Dream 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I got terrible writer block for this but I promised a new chapter so you get a new chapter.  
  
As usual I have something unrelated to say here (well this is kinda related). I have inspiration for a story called An Unexpected Twist which involves switching Remy and Rogue's pasts, imagine, Rogue the Cajun thief and Remy the southern boy. Hee, that one could be fun, but it means I'll probably be alternating which one I update so the updates will take even longer than usual. Sorry 'bout that but when inspiration hits you gotta go with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I still don't own anything but I've kidnapped them, yup I've take Jamie now. I've got Rogue too cos Remy asked for her and, well, I just can't refuse him anything and I like Rogue. But like I said I've kidnapped them for myself I don't get money for doing this.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, you know I have seen  
  
A sky without sun  
  
A man with no nation  
  
Saints, captive in chains  
  
A song with no name   
  
For lack of imagination"  
  
Rogue was softly singing along to the radio as she got dressed for a shopping excursion with Kitty and Jean. She and Remy had been at the mansion for almost a week now and most people had gotten used to the presence of a former Acolyte in their home, in fact most of the guys idolised him and all the girls, apart from Jean, had a crush on him, thought they tried to hide it when Rogue was nearby. The only people who didn't like Remy were Logan -- who had always thought of Rogue as a daughter and thought she could do better -- and Scott.   
  
"Ya he…  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
Ya he…  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors   
  
But I could not find eyes like yours  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors   
  
But I could not find eyes like yours"  
  
Rogue was puzzled as to why Scott disliked, no HATED, Remy. She had understood at first, he had worked for Magneto after all, but to still hate him after the professor assured them all that even if he did still work for Magneto he would leave the battle if it meant doing anything to hurt Rogue, even if it cost him his life.  
  
Jean had been a little funny towards Rogue at first but, within hours, had dropped it, obviously sensing something that she found reassuring. The redhead had proven to be as different as Rogue now, her powers were much greater, thought still not at the professors level, and she was an easier person to be around, nowhere near as perfect as she had acted years ago.  
  
"Oh, I have just seen  
  
A woman of means  
  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
  
Crossed a river of salt  
  
Just after I rode  
  
A ship that's sunk in the desert"  
  
All in all though, the reaction to Remy had been good, Storm adored him, Kitty, Tabitha and Amara turned into giggling idiots everytime he was around, Kurt had overcome his initial dislike of the man to become his closest friend and the rest of the boys just wanted to be like him.  
  
As an act of kindness, Remy had taken Jamie under his wing for a while, just talking to him and teaching him to play poker, raising the boys status from annoying little kid to one of the coolest kids in the mansion, much to the boys delight. Rogue had managed to make the teen one of the most popular kids in Bayville high by taking him to school on the back of Logan's bike. Logan had been furious at Rogue for that since she hadn't asked to borrow it but the looks on the students faces as the mutant boy had arrived on a Harley with the most beautiful woman any of them had seen had been worth rising the wrath of Logan.  
  
"Ya he…  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
Ya he…  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
  
Travelled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors   
  
But I could not find eyes like yours  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors   
  
But I could not find eyes like yours"  
  
As the song faded out Rogue smiled to herself, it was one of her favourites and it always reminded her of Remy. His eyes were unlike any she had ever seen before and was ever likely to see again and she couldn't imagine a life where she wouldn't see the everyday.  
  
Moments later there was a knock on the door and Kitty phased her head through. "You, like, ready yet Rogue?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm ready Kit, is Jean?"  
  
"She's waiting in the car," with that the brunette phased back out of the room and headed downstairs.  
  
Rogue straightened her short black skirt and green halter-top before following the younger girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott watched Rogue as she left the room she shared with that damn Cajun. He didn't understand what she saw in the guy, he was a player, he was probably going to hurt Rogue. So what if they had been together for almost four years and he had never hurt her, Scott knew the Cajun would have to pay for what he had done to Rogue -- he was convinced there was mind control involved -- and what he was doing to the others.  
  
Nobody took the attention away from Scott Summers and got away with it, especially if it was a girls attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, like, where to first?" Kitty asked as the girls got to the mall, hoping that they would decided on clothes.  
  
The older girls looked at each other, then at the hyper Kitty, then at each other again before answering in unison, "Coffee!" Shopping with Kitty meant they needed as much caffeine as possible. A few minutes later the girls seated themselves at a table in a small café sipping their coffee's.  
  
Suddenly Jean burst into tears, she'd been watching a young couple as they sat together at the next table, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
"Jean? Y' ok sugah?" Rogue asked, concerned, moving her chair closer to the redhead's and putting an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon tell auntie Rogue what's wrong."  
  
"Like what's wrong Jean?" Kitty was even more worried than Rogue since she didn't have access to Jean's powers.  
  
"I-it's Scott," the telepath sobbed, folding her arms on the table and burying her face in them.  
  
"Like, what about him?" Kitty asked puzzled by the words and the understanding look on Rogue's face. Jean mumbled something unintelligible into her arms as a reply and Kitty frowned, "Huh?"  
  
Rogue realised that they were going nowhere with this so, with a silent apology, she accessed her powers and thought about Jean's memories of Scott, letting her powers draw them out of her friend. She had gotten so good at doing it that Jean didn't even realise anything was happening, there was no pain, no tiredness, nothing since all Rogue wanted was those memories. As soon as Rogue's mind made copies of Jean's memories she reversed the flow of power, letting the memories flow back where they belonged, something Rogue had only recently learned how to do.  
  
she stored the memories in the back of her mind to look through later and used powers she had absorbed from telepaths in the past to gently nudge Kitty into saying something.  
  
"You know, whatever's, like, wrong, you're in the right place to solve it," at the funny looks she got from her friends Kitty elaborated, "Retail therapy?"  
  
With that said the three girls laughed and stood up, the tears gone for now but not forgotten.  
  
So, what's wrong with Jean? Why is Scott acting so weird? Where was Remy in this chapter? What memories did Rogue get from Jean? All very good questions to which I have no answer right now. Never fear though I will find out for you dear readers, now please review.  
  
Caliente: Only person who reviewed so far so this one's for you m'dear, glad you enjoyed the flashback 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: The song in the last chapter was Eyes Like Yours by Shakira, don't you think it fits for Remy and Rogue? Well, it was a bit of a wait but chapter 4 is now here.  
  
Disclaimer: I still have Remy, Rogue and Jamie kidnapped but I don't own.  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Remy sat across from Logan at the kitchen table, watching the older man read the paper, "Ya want somethin', Gumbo?" he asked without looking up.  
  
"Remy knows y' don' t'ink he's good 'nough f'r Rogue. Remy agrees wit' y', Roguey deserves better, but I love her an' dat's all dat matters t' us. Remy hopes y' understand dat mon ami."  
  
Logan finally looked up from his paper, surprised at the earnestness in the Cajun's voice. 'He really does love her,' he thought, pleased that Rogue finally had some happiness in her life, even if it was with someone who had once been the enemy, not that he'd ever admit that, "I understand Gumbo, I still don't like it but I do understand. Just remember, if you ever hurt her…" he exposed his claws with a SNIKT and left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
Remy nodded, getting up and leaving the temperamental Canadian to his newspaper. As he walked through the door he bumped into Scott, "Sorry 'bout dat, mon ami, Remy din't see y'," he said moving around the X-Man.  
  
Scott, unfortunately, had a different idea, grabbing Remy's shirt he pulled the other man close and hissed in his face, "What the hell do you think you're playing at, turning them all against me? You think you can just come in here and take over? Think again mister, this is MY team, this is MY home and Rogue should be MINE too!!!!!!!!"  
  
SNIKT. "Let go of 'im, kid," Logan snarled, "I don't like 'im any more'n you do, but we're X-Men remember? And we don't go round killing people we don't like."  
  
Scott looked from Remy to Logan's unsheathed claws and back again before pushing the former Acolyte away from him, "This isn't over," he muttered, mostly to himself, "Rogue will be mine."  
  
"Dat guy has some serious problems," Remy noted as he straightened his shirt.  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed, 'And I'd better talk to Chuck about that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minutes later Remy walked into the room he shared with Rogue seconds before cloud of sulphur and brimstone heralded the arrival of Rogue, using her brothers powers.  
  
"'Lo chere, t'ought y' were goin' shoppin' wit' de girls," he greeted moving over to kiss her.  
  
She nodded distractedly, returning the kiss before saying, "Ah had ta leave early."  
  
Remy sat on the end of the bed, "Wha's wrong chere?" It was usually impossible to drag Rogue away from a shopping expedition, so Remy was obviously concerned.  
  
Rogue shook her head slightly -- as if clearing unpleasant thoughts from it -- and sat on his lap, seeking comfort, "Ah think somethin's wrong with Scott," she told him, remembering the images from Jean's memories, images of Scott gradually changing from the sweet, serious guy she knew and loved into a violent and dangerous man.  
  
"Y' c'n say dat again," Remy then told her about the little incident outside the kitchen, including Wolverine's participation.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rogue asked as he finished, "Scott didn't hurt ya did he? Oh, Ah'm gonna kill 'im f'r this!"  
  
Remy tightened his hold on her and kissed her hair, murmuring softly into it until she calmed down, "Remy tol' y' chere, Scott din' do anyt'in', Wolvie stopped 'im b'fore he could." Early on Remy had adopted Rogue's nickname for the old man.  
  
"Good ol' Wolvie," Rogue whispered as Remy tilted her head up so he could kiss her, laying back on he bed and pulling her with him.  
  
Sorry there isn't much this time but something is better than nothing right? And there's plenty of Romy fluff there for those of you who missed him in the last chapter. And now on with review responses.  
  
Laureate: Two reviews from you to respond to. Thank you for saying this is charming, I appreciate that. I loved having Remy watch out for Jamie, I must add more. Also, good to know the accents are fine, I was a little worried about that. I can be (puts on a very upper class British accent) terribly English (goes back to normal voice) can't I, but I'm not, I'm NOT! (English that is, I am British -- half Scottish if you care -- though.) And of course you love British people, we are wonderful! But weird spellings? I don't think so sweetheart, it's the rest of the world that gets it wrong!!!! And I'll just put away the British pride now since I realise that I've probably offended most of the reviewers. Sorry, it just slipped out.  
  
Lladyred01: Two reviews from you too. Yes the retail therapy line, I loved that one too, I just thought what would Kitty would say in that situation and it appeared. I actually kinda like Jean, she always means well, I just can't write happy things for her, if you like I can have Wolvie kill or at least seriously injure Sabretooth, just say the word. Lost Boys is best, yup defiantly, especially Marko and Dwayne. And wasn't Gambit so sweet in the Ultimate X-Men special, if I hadn't loved him before then that would've done it. If you haven't read it I recommend you do I mean it's a story all about Remy, no one else.  
  
Irony1: Since you've been busy (and gave me TWO quotes--I feel all special) I'll forgive you for not reviewing sooner. You're learning Latin huh? That's gotta be hard. Don't worry this chapter is ALL about Remy, yay.  
  
jess and ria: Glad you like this story and my new idea (It's called Rogue, A, Gambit And A Phoenix and it should be up now). I do? Hmmm, have to go change that now, thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt: Don't worry, I confuse myself too, but how do I confuse you, tell me and I'll try to explain.  
  
Calliann: Two reviews from you too, I'm feeling popular today. I agree (well not about coffee cos, yuck, it's nasty stuff) retail therapy cures all ills, except bankruptcy. I tried to make Rogue say something she might in the comics when she walked through the door, I'm glad you loved it. I didn't have her say anything when Scott and Logan were threatening Remy cos I wanted to have the professor welcome Remy and make Scott look stupid. (Did it work?) Oh, and I recommend that those of you who haven't gone and read this girls fic Wandering Souls yet go do that, it's one of the best stories (not just fics) that I've ever read.  
  
sweet-chick3: You're addicted to this fic? Oh wow, that's possibly the best compliment I've ever had, you are an angel, you really are. I'm not too keen on cliff-hangers myself but I'm glad you liked it. I still don't know what I'm doing with Scott though, killing him maybe? Nah, actually I do have a vague idea of what I'm doing, it involves him getting VERY hurt, hee. I hope you didn't mind the wait for this chapter though.   
  
ishandahalf: I think everybody has given two reviews in a short space of time. Yes, everybody should be nice to Jamie, and since it's a Romy and the three are my favourites, well, I had to do it, they made me. Thank you for the gold star, it's going with the quotes from Irony1 where I keep all my favourite things. Too right yay for Rogue's uber powers, I was just so sick of the Evo writers making her get hurt so I made her powerful to make up for it. Here's more, though not that quick but it's here! Glad you liked the reactions to Remy, and jealous Scott, yup, now I'm making him evil Scott (hides from people who like Scott).  
  
Aro: Two reviews from you, the first one came literally just after I updated. Did ya get your homework don? This is what Remy was doing, and the Scott and Jean thing is gonna be fairly important, but, well I'm gonna have Remy beat up Scott, then I'm gonna have Rogue do it and help Jean so it should work out ok. Oh yeah and there will be plenty more Romy to come.  
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: I LOVE your name!!!! It's R for language but I might change it later. I can't write smut, sorry if you wanted it. Of course if you want to write some that I can fit in somewhere then I won't say no and you can have credit and a special treat, just don't ask what it would be cos it's a surprise (in other words I don't know), oh and the offer is open to anyone else who wants to do that. As for what I have planned for this God knows, cos I sure don't it just appears in my head and I write it down.  
  
Caliente: You are loved my dear, you have reviewed every single chapter, you too are an angel. I'm so glad this is more entertaining than a soap opera cos those thing are really crap, well the ones in Britain are anyway, they're so fucking depressing, everyone dies just after they get married or have a baby, and if you watch one then you don't need to watch any others cos they all have the same storylines.   
  
Rogue4eva: I will continue, I'm glad you think it's "rilly good" thank you.  
  
Carla-p: I do believe I have three reviews from you. Welcome back luv, do you have Sky Digital? If you do will you be watching the new ones on Toonami? They start on Monday 6th October. There will be much more Romyness to come. Thanks for the reviews, I feels even more special now.  
  
Whew, that was a lot. And now I leave you to review again while I go shopping and think of more to write,  
  
Mercury Dream 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back, my writers block has gone and I have a week to write now so there should be more on this and my other fic soon. I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner, I tried writing this chapter so many times but it just didn't sound right. I think it's ok now and it will explain what's going on with Scott. I'll explain more about why after the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, not one little thing. ('Cept the idea.)  
  
All Grown Up  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lost inside a void of darkness a single beam of light illuminated a male figure, bound and caged, who watched events through eyes he had no control over. For the man was Scott Summers and he was a prisoner inside his own mind, had been for months now.  
  
"How are you enjoying the show, Mr. Summers?" a voice asked out of the darkness, the owner staying just on the outer edge of the light, cloaked in shadows.  
  
Scott struggled against the chains that bound him, "Why are you doing this?" he demanded, wishing he had some way to contact the professor, to get his help.  
  
The entity that had taken over Scott's mind had been there for decades, hiding out since the plane crash when he was a boy, and it had wanted Rogue for centuries before that. It was a telepath, a precog and an immortal, and it wanted to make Rogue it's queen. Her powers meant that she could potentially become immortal herself and she was a dangerous weapon, unfortunately the entity knew its telepathic abilities would have no effect on the woman and that it would have to find some other way to earn her love.  
  
"You really think she'll ever love you?" Scott asked incredulously, "Especially now that she's got her Cajun," Scott indicated to the images that were what his eyes were seeing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several hours after the encounter with Scott, Remy and Rogue emerged from their room, hand in hand. Both scowled as they saw Scott sitting at the kitchen counter (AN: Why do I make everything happen in the kitchen?) staring vacantly into space.  
  
"There ya're sugah," Rogue drawled, smiling with exaggerated sweetness when the X-Man glanced her way.  
  
Scott smiled back at her with genuine affection, "Did you want something Rogue?" he asked raising and walking towards her. he stopped a few feet away from the woman then turned to glare at Remy, growling in a way that would have made Logan proud.  
  
The sweetness in Rogue's smile grew as she answered, "Yeah, Ah did. Ah wanted ta do this!" with that she accessed his own powers, absorbed years earlier, and used them against him, sending him flying into the counter he had been sat at. Once she had done that she accessed Amara's powers to melt the floor around his feet then harden it again, and Bobby's powers to freeze his hands, ensuring that it would be some time before he could move them to get to his glasses and free himself. "No one talks t' mah man lahke that," she told him as she and Remy left the room, his hand resting on her butt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh yeah, she's really going to be your queen!" Scott muttered sarcastically, even though the entity had left to control his body. He snickered as he felt the entity try to free itself from the kitchen floor.  
  
Suddenly it was back in the darkness with him, "You think this is amusing Mr. Summers?" it asked, harsh voice dangerously low, "I have been waiting for millennia for this woman to be born, do you really believe that minor setbacks like her dislike or that STUPID, FUCKING CAJUN?!"  
  
Shocked, Scott stared at the entity, it had never exploded like that before. 'If that Gambit has one redeeming point,' he thought, 'aside from the fact that he loves Rogue, it's that he pisses this…thing off so much.' "So why Rogue?" he asked.  
  
The entities voice took on a dreamy quality, "Her powers, her strength, her beauty, her spirit. She is everything a queen should be, she is everything I deserve, everything I need."  
  
Scott realised in shock that the entity, whatever it really was, truly loved Rogue, or at least the idea of Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Rogue, Remy," Kitty greeted as the couple entered the rec room.  
  
"Hi Kit, have fun shopping?" the girl nodded, "Good. Ya know where Jean is?"  
  
The younger girl nodded, "Her and tabby went to, like, plan for her hen night," the girl gushed, her eyes glazing over as they always did when some aspect of the wedding was mentioned.  
  
"Whah don' ya go help 'em?" Rogue suggested, hoping to get rid of the girl and get some time alone with Remy.  
  
"Like, ok."  
  
The couple watched as Kitty raced out of the room, heading for Jean's bedroom. Once she was out of sight Remy sat in one of the chairs and drew Rogue onto his lap, kissing her tenderly'  
  
"Hey guys, do you know why Scott's stuck in the middle of the kitchen floor?" They pulled apart as Jamie raced in, curious to his leaders plight.  
  
Rogue laughed as they answered his question, neither really minding that it was the younger boy who had interrupted them, though if it had been anyone else they would have been left in pieces.  
  
"He deserved it," the boy stated as they finished.  
  
"Dat he did," Remy agreed as he removed one hand from around Rogue, who was still on his lap, and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Could you please report to the danger room?* the professors voice echoed in the minds of all the X-Men but Scott.  
  
Remy and Rogue groaned, they had only just found some time alone and they didn't even get the chance to make use of it.  
  
"Ah wonder what he wants?" Rogue mused, slipping back into her clothes.  
  
"Don' know chere," Remy murmured, watching her dress while making no move to do so himself.  
  
"Ya plannin' on missin' th' meetin' then?" she asked him as he rose from the bed and walked towards her.  
  
Remy grinned at her, "Remy ain't an X-Man chere," he reminded her, "Neit'er are y'."  
  
She kissed him briefly, her hands lingering on his bare torso, before pushing him away, "This could be important so get dressed," she kissed him once more before leaving for the briefing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vhat is it professor?" Kurt asked as they trooped into the briefing room.  
  
"Like, yeah," Kitty agreed, "I was, like, sleeping," she yawned widely proving her point.  
  
"I apologise for the late hour," the professor told them, "But we have many things to discuss."  
  
Jean looked around her, "Where's Scott?" she asked, since she and Tabitha had still been up and planning the hen party.  
  
"I'm afraid Scott is what we must talk about…"  
  
AN: Dammit, cliff-hanger. I don't know what's going on with this fic, it was meant to be plotless Romy fluff and then the plot crept in and took over, putting Scott in where he wasn't wanted. I'm sorry.  
  
Anyway the reason this took so long is because I was trying to give my villain a name but I think it works better this way.  
  
There are only about four of five chapters left now, I think. Exorcising Scott, the hen party, the wedding, a fluffy Romy chap and then Remy and Rogue go home. There may be more though, (I'm considering having some bad guys interrupt the wedding) depending on how I feel and the reviews I get. I'm also taking votes on who should leave with Rogue and Remy, I'm fairly certain that Jamie is going but anyone else will be considered.  
  
Caliente: You are a good little reviewer, my dear, and still an angel. I don't know what you're talking about but I'm intrigued, tell me more please.  
  
Aro: Is this really on your favourite stories list? Really? I'm glad I made you laugh though and thanks for being the first person to review my other story.  
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: Please do send your best smut sample, it can't be worse than anything I could write. My email is in my bio thingy so just send it to that.  
  
ishandahalf: Scott mental torture this time, and some physical violence too, plus Romy (including naked Remy, even though I didn't describe). What more could you ask for?  
  
Calliann: It worked, yay (sings) I made Scott look stupid, I made Scott look stupid! I ain't that sweet really and my praise to you was just me being honest. Loved chapter 16, by the way, where is 17? Update it soon.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka: So glad you love my stories, I'm going to keep it up, slowly but surely.  
  
rogue4eva: Why do people hate Scott and Jean? I really don't like Scott (it's part of the reason I'm being so mean to him) but I don't have anything against Jean. Anyway glad you like the story, more evilness to Scott in this chapter so enjoy.  
  
Irony1: My GOD!!!!! How can anyone do that much, I know I couldn't cope (although I am going to do English language, English literature, Sociology and a pre teaching course at college next year). Are you some kind of genius? Anyway yep I gave Romyness, and here's some more. Thanks for the new quote, me like.  
  
Wildcat1222: I read your fic, very good, very, very good, update it now, please? Everyone go read A New Beginning, I highly recommend it, it's under action/adventure, all ratings so go read now. Thanks for reviewing my fic by the way, glad you like.  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Welcome to the little slice of insanity I like to call All Grown Up, it's always nice to have new reviewers. Here's what's Scott's problem, what do you think? I'm so glad I've got you hooked. 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Well, I have taken pity, I won't leave the cliff-hanger for too long, the X-Men are going to exorcise Scott now. This was intended to be longer and have more Romy but I'm having a little trouble with writing the rest so you get this, plus it would have been a little long if I'd carried on any longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Apparently having the same initials and surname as Stan Lee doesn't give me the right to claim ownership of the X-Men so I still own nothing. Also, the smut belongs to Remy Shall Kill Belladonna, I didn't write it and I thank you for doing it for me hon, I 'preciate it muchly  
  
All Grown Up   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"WHAT???!!!!!" the assembled mutants cried in unison, many of them leaping to their feet.  
  
"You mean the man I've been sleeping with isn't Scott?" Jean asked incredulously, though also slightly relieved, she wasn't marrying a maniac after all.  
  
"Well, yes and no. Scott is still in there but he is not in control."  
  
Rogue raised her hand and spoke, "Ya mean there's some evil telepathic creature trapping Scott in his own head?" the professor nodded, "Rahght," she drew the word out, "So, if this telepath is so powerful then how'd ya discover it?"   
  
"It seems to be losing control, there was a brief moment when Scott's mind -- the real Scott's -- was open to me."  
  
"So, wha' does dis t'ing want?"   
  
"Simple really, Cajun," Scott's voice snarled from the doorway, "All I want is what should rightfully be mine," he moved into the room and placed his fingers under Rogue's chin, "I want you, dear Rogue, you are destined to rule over mutantkind (AN: Where the HELL did that come from, it wasn't part of the plan) and I shall be ruling with you. It has been preordained."  
  
Everyone stared at the possessed mutant in disbelief before Gambit burst out laughing, "Y' t'ink y' good 'nough t' be Roguey's co-ruler?" he asked, not doubting that Rogue would become the leader of all mutants, he already knew that…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Remy held Rogue around the waist as they waited on the doorstep of Rogue's old home, a place she hadn't been to for years. Both were aware of the whispers and glares aimed their way, 'it's her,' 'what's she doin' back here, aftah what she did?' 'that's th' one who put Cody in a coma,' 'she's a mutant, is he one to?'  
  
"Maybe we shouldn' o' come here," Rogue whispered to him, a split second to late as the door opened to reveal the face of Irene Adler, the mutant known as Destiny.  
  
"Hello Rogue," she greeted her former charge, "I knew you would come."  
  
"Well y'all did call meh," she answered back, "What is it ya wanna tell meh?"  
  
"Please," the blind woman asked, "Come inside."  
  
"Dis place is nice chere," Remy whispered in her ear, "Cosy."  
  
Rogue favoured him with a brief smile before turning to the other woman, "So what did ya wanna tell me?"  
  
The older woman became visibly uncomfortable, shifting slightly in her seat, "I have had a vision of you, you are destined to become a great ruler, you will be the queen of mutantkind, you and your consort will rule wisely and justly."  
  
Rogue stared at Destiny, her jaw dropping as she tried to process what Irene had just said. Remy, however was watching Rogue, imagining her as the ruler of mutantkind with himself at her side as her consort.  
  
"Ok," Rogue found her voice, "If Ah'm meant ta be this 'great ruler' them who's mah 'consort' gonna be, an' when's it gonna happen?"  
  
Destiny shook her head, "I cannot See the identity of your consort, all I know is that far into the future you and your consort will rule together, joined by love."  
  
"How do ya know this is a real vision an' not jus' some dream?"  
  
The blind woman got up from her seat and took a book from a nearby shelf. She handed it to Rogue who opened it to discover both Braille and printed word telling of a mutant named Rogue who had been prophesied since the dawn of time to become mutantkind's ruler, there was even an illustration of the mutant, an illustration of her.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Rogue sent a loving smile in his direction and moved to take his hand between her own, "Ah got one question for ya sugah," she said, "Whah'd ya pick Scott? If ya really can See that I'm gonna rule ovah mutant kind. Yah, Ah already knew that," she replied to the X-Men's looks, "Then ya shoulda seen that Ah'd fall in love wi' Remy not Scott."   
  
Growling Logan stepped forwards, his claws exposed, "Enough with the chit-chat, lets just kill this thing."  
  
The Scott/entity laughed at the Canadian, "That, my dear Wolverine, would also destroy the real Mr. Summers and I'm sure you wouldn't want that now. As for your question Rogue, the identity of your consort, as you know, has never been Seen. It was seen that he would be your enemy when you first met, so when I Saw that you would develop feelings for Mr. Summers, your enemy, I decided to use his body as my own."  
  
"Wait, ya tellin' meh that because o' some lie Mystique tol' meh an' a stupid teenage crush meant Ah'd pick Scott as mah consort?" the southerner asked incredulously, "Gawd, an Ah thought th' REAL Scott was stupid."  
  
*Rogue, can you access the powers absorbed from both Jean and myself, and use them simultaneously?* the professor asked mentally, taking measures to avoid being heard by anyone other than Rogue and Jean.  
  
*Well, Ah ain't evah trahed ta use two telepathic powahs at once but Ah guess Ah can.*  
  
*Good.*  
  
*You have a plan professor?* Jean asked, concerned for the man she loved.  
  
The professor gave a barely perceptible smile, *Yes, Jean, I do. We must enter Scott's head and drive the entity out into the physical world. Hopefully without a body it will cease to exist.*  
  
Almost the instant the professor broke the connection the three X-Men, founder, current and former, sent psychic blasts of varying strength towards the mind of one of their own, their leader and friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the blink of an eye they stood -- all of them -- in a void of infinite darkness, cold and empty, a formless eternity.  
  
"Whahre are we?" Rogue asked, trying to find something familiar to focus on.  
  
The professor looked around himself sadly, "This is what Scott's mind has become, we must find him before he is destroyed completely."  
  
They headed off in the direction they were facing, since it was as good as any, and after what felt like forever -- but was, in reality, only moments -- they came across a pillar of light containing the bound form of their friend.  
  
"Scott!" Jean cried, running towards him only to be repelled by an invisible force field, "NO!" she screamed, "NO!!!!! LET ME THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME THROUGH NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: Whew, that's a lot of exclamation marks) She beat her fists futilely against the force field whimpering, "Let me through, please, just let me through."  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss Grey, that will be quite impossible," a deep, unknown voice uttered from just outside the illuminated area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy cried out in fear as Rogue suddenly dropped to the floor, motionless. Ignoring the events going on around him he got to his knees and pulled Rogue close to him, his hands running over her familiar form as he checked for any injury, "Roguey? Chere?" he whispered, pressing his lips gently against her forehead, "Can y' hear me?"  
  
He was so engrossed in the fate of his beloved that he failed to notice the professor, Jean and Scott in the same condition.  
  
AN: The drama will be finished off soon, sorry about the cliff-hanger again but…yeah. Next chapter will have fluff and, if you're really, really good, some smut too. There aren't that many chapters to come really, between three and five, but this chapter is the inspiration for the sequel The Immortal Rogue so do not fear the end may be nigh for this fic but Rogue's story is far from over.  
  
rogue4eva: Not just talking about it but doing something about it, how's that? But yeah, you were right, the prof knows, only we don't hear them talking about it cause I couldn't be bothered to write about it.  
  
Caliente: Of course Rogue's protectin' her man, she loves him after all. Y'know something, I actually knew some of that comic stuff, the telepathic affair anyway, now I have to find the issues this happens in.  
  
ChaosCat: That is a plot you see, I just can't figure out where it came from and now it's going crazy, it's taken over totally, ARGH!!!! Baddies OC cos I couldn't find a Marvel one to fit. There is more Romy coming, with possible smut thanks to Rogue Writer and Remy Shall Kill Belladonna and the plot is gonna continue with whatever it's got me doing now.  
  
Calliann: Yay, chapter 17 soon. You didn't have to wait to long for more hon, it's here.  
  
Samm16: Yep, naked Remy and Scott torture, what more can a girl ask for? Kidnap Rogue? Hmmmm, I may have to bring the entity back in the sequel, let him do some stuff to Rogue… yeah that's a good idea. More Romyness here to come.  
  
Irony1: B's are good, especially in subjects like the ones you're doing, anyway glad you loved the Romyness and hurting Scott, more to come. That quote was so sweet, I love it.  
  
bluefuzzyelf: You promise you won't spoil your appetite? Well ok then here's another slice of insanity, with added insanity. I agree, stupid entity, it's gone mad, mad I tells you, MAD!!!!!!!!! Okay, and I'm calm now. Keep reading and reviewing hon.  
  
Lladyred01: Creepy villain? Nah. Stupid, insane, pathetic villain? Hell yeah! I know what ya mean though having a disembodied immortal guy after me, not something I'm looking for in life. Writers block totally sucks.  
  
ishandahalf: I have a feeling there's gonna be more naked Remy so might wanna get a bucket to catch the drool. More fluff and some smut to come in the next few chapters.   
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: Thanks for sending me that smut, works so well, just watch me use it.  
  
Rogue Writer: Thanks so much for considering my request, it's much appreciated. Loved your fic, everyone go read Taking The Heat Off great Romy smut/fluff combo, so sweet. I will enjoy writing even though the plot has gone totally insane. 


	8. Apologies

My sincerest apologies to all those reviewers out there, this isn't a chapter it's an excuse.  
  
My muse has gone insane, when I try to think of something to update this fic it gives me ideas for other fics, it really isn't helpful. This means it's gonna be a while before I update, and I'll probably use the time to go over the earlier chapters and make changes to them.  
  
If anyone wants to be told when I update next just send me your email address and I'll let you know.  
  
I'm really sorry about this,  
  
Mercury Dream.  
  
PS. I've replied to reviews here if anyone's still reading this bit.  
  
Laureate: Hmmmm, something missing huh? I'm sorry if it's not got enough extra description, I will try to add more in the next few chapters and I'm gonna go back and redo bits once I've finally finished and before I start on the sequel. I'm glad you're enjoying the rest though. Tell me if you do figure out what it is that's bugging you though and I'll try to fix it.  
  
Calliann: Whoo, I got a happy dance, yay, thank you hon. I'm so glad you loved it.   
  
Irony1: Everyone should love the Romyness, it should be a law. Awwwwwww, that quote was so sweet, can I use it in one of my fics? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE. So happy you love the story cos I'm not so sure about it now, but I'll still finish it.   
  
rogue4eva: Feeling sorta sorry for Scott? Are you feeling alright my dear, are you ill? bluefuzzyelf: I totally agree, Rogue's got the ability to take other mutants powers and use them against them and she very rarely uses them. Yeah, I can talk too (I just don't do it often) but I don't think I write so well. As for the insanity, if there's one thing I can do, it's add insanity, there's been more and more in every chapter, imagine how insane the sequel's gonna be.  
  
sweet-chick3: How many chapters? Let's see (Does a quick mental count). Ok, there's only about five if all goes to plan, but there's gonna be a sequel too. Thanks for the review and you made up for not reviewing before, I forgive ya hon.  
  
Bunny-Butler: Whoo, three reviews from you, I feel special. Glad the accents are ok, I worry 'bout them. I try to stray away from cliché, I just don't like them that much. And now I'm worried about the showdown, I hope it doesn't disappoint when it's done.  
  
ishandahalf: You have to read and see whether her being unconscious is a bad thing. And yep a sequel, so you can stay all happy. Hmmm, 'possum'? That's… different, but hey, I call people hon and dear so, yeah.  
  
Caliente: Totally warped completely and utterly, I hope the kids don't get disturbed by reading it, good stuff though, not my personal fave (I like X-Treme X-Men best, then the old ones) but still good. Y'know, my li'l sis likes the White Queen too, I'm not so sure, I still have the early one's where she swaps bodies with Storm and tries to kidnap Kitty and stuff. Anyway, I like it when people like my twists, especially when I'm not sure how they're gonna react to me changing things on a whim.  
  
Hmmm, I'm sure I had more reviews, if I've missed anyone I am sorry, tell me and I'll be sure to mention it in the next chapter.  
  
Aro: YOU NEVER READ THE SIXTH CHAPTER!?!?!!?!?!? Ah well. No you aren't losing your mind, I am though. 


	9. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, this is the revised version. I wasn't too happy with what I'd written before so I've made some changes, nothing drastic but it's probably best to read it again if you've already read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, and the smut was written by Remy Shall Kill Belladonna so that's even less I own.

Anything in these things was written by Remy Shall kill Belladonna

All Grown Up

Chapter 7

Rogue scowled at the situation, so far this entity, whatever it was, had managed to trap Jean in the same way it had done Scott. It was pretty pathetic really, Jean had been sobbing and wailing pitifully, she hadn't even fought back when she was attacked. Rogue had the feeling that the professor was disappointed with the way his student had acted too.

As the woman mused this she missed the battle between the professor and the mysterious entity, but she did see the professor end up tied up like Scott and Jean, only he had put up one hell of a fight, the entity was injured. Rogue noticed that Scott was mouthing something to her but she couldn't figure out what.

In actuality Scott was try to tell her how to get the entity out of his head, he'd figured out what she needed to do during one of the entities many rants about Rogue's powers. The word he was mouthing seemed nonsensical but hopefully, if Rogue understood it, would unlock a power even she didn't know about. Said word was simply 'Wolf'.

"My darling Rogue," the entity purred as it moved closer to her, "Don't you see, we are destined to be together. Why with me as your consort there would be nothing in the world that could stop us."

Rogue was sick of this guy's -- she assumed it was a guy anyway -- talk, it was time to do something about him. "Ya really want us ta be togethah fo'evah sugah?" she asked sweetly, much to the confusion of the others, "Fahne, we c'n do that…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…On mah terms!" Rogue's eyes snapped open as she pulled her mind back into her own body, and found herself in the infirmary with Remy holding her hand, "Hey sugah," she whispered, sitting up and kissing him gently on the forehead.

She looked around the room to find Scott, Jean, and the professor all unconscious on cots similar to the one she had woken up on. She swiftly crossed the room to where Scott was lain and placed a hand on his forehead just as his eyes opened.

"_Nooooooooooooooooo_!!!!!!" the entity cried using the X-Man's voice.

"Yes sugah," Rogue concentrated on absorbing the entity without taking any of the real Scott's personality.

Remy watched all this with a sort of horrified curiosity. The woman he loved was absorbing a crazy stalker into her body, was she insane?! He only just managed to jump forwards in time to catch her as she slipped once more into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue was inside her own mind this time, a strange place full of doors and cages. Some of these doors were bolted and chained shut while the occupants ranted and screamed, ramming their bodies against the door in a vain effort to escape. Others were closed but not locked, seemingly Rogue trusted the occupants to stay put. Others still were open, the people free to leave when they wanted, some of them strolling casually through her mind, stopping to greet her.

Unfortunately there was a presence there that Rogue didn't want wandering free. The entity she had absorbed from Scott stood in the centre of a little square, like a meeting place in for the psyches there, spreading it's shadow over everything and destroying some of the chains on the doors to the more dangerous psyches.

"Oh no ya don't sugah," Rogue scolded, "This is mah mahnd so we play bah mah rules. Lets stat with what ya look lahke," a stream of light spilled from Rogue's astral body and lit the space before settling, for some reason, into the shape of a large, russet wolf. Rogue didn't question its appearance though as she had caught a glimpse of the entity's face, it was thin, almost skeletal and covered in pale skin that seemed to be stretched over the bone. In short it was a nightmare visage.

The wolf beside Rogue stretched it's neck out towards the entity and hissed softly, reflecting Rogue's revulsion, _Don't kill it,_ the wolf told the woman, _Doing that'll just make the future a mess, it'll corrupt you, make you it's own more than if it took over your mind._

Rogue gaped at the wolf for a split second but returned her attention to the entity after she felt it trying once more to free the malevolent psyches from their prisons, "Will ya please stop that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott, Jean and the professor had awoken the instant Rogue had removed the entity, all three freed from their chains. They now sat with Remy watching over the unconscious Rogue. Suddenly a stream of light engulfed her entire body, forming in the shape of a wolf.

"What de fuck?" Remy gasped, instinctively charging a card, ready to protect his love from this new threat.

__

There's no point trying to hurt me, Remy LeBeau, I'm not a physical being so any attacks will pass through me and injure Rogue. I don't mean her any harm, you must believe that, the wolf told them all, _I'm a guardian of this world, much like the Phoenix entity that lies dormant in Jean Grey is a protector of the universe._

Jean gasped as the glowing eyes of the russet coloured being focused on her solely, yet something within her responded to the look with an unspoken greeting, a connection that the telepath didn't understand.

"Dis is all v'ry int'restin' but wha's it got t' do wit' Rogue?" Remy drew the attention away from the redhead who appeared to be in a trance.

With a soft chuckle the wolf turned her attention to the Cajun thief, _Now I see why she chose you, you're just like her. What this has to do with Rogue, mister LeBeau, is far too complicated to go into right now, all you need to know is that she is in my protection, we exist in symbiosis, though the body is still hers, and if there is any risk to either of us I can take over her body and use powers she doesn't yet realise she possesses. This is a part of her destiny. I am the power that enables her to rule justly and fairly. I am the very essence of her soul, created long before she was born, awaiting my time. _With that last, strange sentence the wolf vanished as if it had never been, leaving three very confused mutants to ponder just what Rogue really was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she had first absorbed the entity Rogue had been planning on using all the powers in her possession to destroy it, to prevent it from hurting anyone ever again, but now she found she couldn't do that, not without becoming like it. She knew that whatever choice she made here would decide what kind of queen she would be. No she couldn't kill the entity, not without becoming a cruel and heartless ruler, but she could ensure that no one else would have their life destroyed by it.

With a small smile she accessed Xavier's mental powers to subdue the entity and Magneto's to create a large box made from twelve foot thick adamantium, "Bye sugah," she whispered as Jean's telekinesis lifted the entity into the box before slamming the lid down on it, cutting off the final, anguished scream of the entity. "Not too bad, even if Ah do say so mahself," Rogue stated proudly as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

__

Impressive, the wolf smirked in a very human manner, _so, any plans for the new powers you've gained? _There was a hint of teasing in the glowing canines 'voice'.

"Ah have new powahs?" Rogue asked incredulously, "Wait, ya mean that… that thangs rahght?"

__

Uh huh, and mine. You can give people memories and powers that they didn't have to start with now, like if you wanted to make a normal human into a mutant you could, as long as you've absorbed the power you want to give them yourself. 

Rogue smiled at the dragon, "Ya mean that the… whatevers powah of immortality is mahne an' Ah c'n use it ta make othah people immortal too?"

__

Mmhm.

"Ah c'n make Remy immortal?"

__

Yep, if he lets you.

"Do Ah have any othah new powahs?"

The wolf gave a canine version of a smile, tongue lolling out of its mouth, _You do, but lets just wait a while before we start playing with those ok?_

With a smile of her own the young woman nodded, "'Kay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue snapped awake after her conversation with the wolf and instantly raised herself up to kiss Remy, "Miss me sugah?"

"Always," the Cajun replied, pulling her close and never intending to let her go, much to the amusement of the others.

"An' how're ya feelin' sugah?" she asked, turning to Scott.

Scott smiled at her with his arms wrapped tightly around Jean, "I'm fine thanks to you, it's good to have my body back again."

"Thanks Rogue," Jean smiled, "You saved the wedding, how can I ever repay you?"

Rogue glanced at Remy then turned back to Jean, "There are two thangs y'all c'n do sugah. One, change th' brahdesmaid dresses fr'm pink ta anythan' else that ain't similar, an' two, could y'all make sure me'n Remy get some prahvacy?"

"Of course Rogue," Jean left with Scott, both caught up in the love they had for the other.

The professor wheeled himself closer to the powerful young woman he had had at least some part in shaping, "Congratulations Rogue, I have never felt so proud of any of my students as I do of you right now."

Rogue blushed prettily at the compliment, "Thanks professah."

Remy smiled at Rogue tenderly, completely ignoring the telepath, and scooped her up in his arms, "C'mon chere, le's go t' bed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue smiled sweetly at Remy. They finally had some alone time. He was sitting on their bed, his chest exposed, and his famous smirk firmly planted on his face. In short, he looked gorgeous. Rogue sauntered over to him and sat in his lap. She slowly ran her hands over his smooth muscles. 

Remy groaned with anticipation and Rogue smiled, she liked having this affect on her man. Remy grabbed her hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was Rogue's turn to groan as Remy put his tongue in her mouth. Rogue pulled back and Remy stared at her. 

She got up, walked over to the door, and locked it. "Cain't 'ave anyone peekin' in on us now can we sugah?" Remy shook his head, and smiled at her. She placed herself in his lap again, and kissed him. His kisses trailed down to her neck, and she gasped in pleasure. "Remy…" She whimpered. Remy smiled, and started to nibble on her neck. Rogue moaned, and put her hands in his hair. "Remy, Ah cain't take this…" She said softly. 

She felt as he pulled up her shirt, revealing her well-developed breasts. "No bra chere?" She shook her head, and he took her right nipple in his mouth. Rogue moaned again, and shifted when she felt his hardened penis poking her.

Rogue let her hand travel to his pants, and slowly and sensually unbuttoned his pants. She moved so she could get his pants off. She saw his boxers, but they didn't hide what was underneath. Rogue licked her lips, and Remy let go of her nipple to switch to the other. Rogue moved so he couldn't reach her. "Oh don' tease chere…" 

Rogue smiled at him, and went down on her knees. She slipped off his boxers, and smirked when she saw him. She truly didn't know what to do, yes she knew what he liked but she felt like trying something different today. Remy smiled at her, his eyes saying, 'do what ever you want'. 

She reached up, and touched him. He felt so soft yet so hard. She soon brought up her other hand re-familiarising herself with his feel. She started to work him harder, and the more she worked, the more she wanted him in her. Remy put his hands in her hair, and whined for her to go faster. She did so, and licked her lips. What Rogue did next surprised herself…and Remy, she wasn't usually so bold. She took Remy's penis in her mouth. She had soon gotten a rhythm, making Remy shout out her name.

She slipped him out of her mouth, and took off her pants and panties. She pushed Remy down on the bed, and straddled his waist, reaching over she grabbed some discarded clothes and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. "Ah love ya sugah, but this is way fun." She lowered herself onto his penis, and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She was supposed to be the leader in their little sexual encounter.

Remy moaned, and Rogue just couldn't help it as she moaned too. They moved together for about 10-15 minutes, until they both orgasmed. Rogue collapsed down onto Remy's chest, panting. "Ah love ya sugah," she muttered. 

"Love ya too chere." 

There ya go, the revised version. So? Was it any good? Let me know.

See you all soon,

Mercury Dream.


	10. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, I think this is the final chapter, I might add an epilogue though. This is a quote from my first AN: "This story has no plot, it's just gonna be long and full of fluff" so what happened? I swear that plot wasn't meant to be there! Damn muse always mucking me about!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue

All Grown Up

Chapter 8

Rogue sat alone on the mansions roof, watching Scott and Jean leave for their honeymoon. She had a lot on her mind right now otherwise she would have been down there with the others, protesting about the pointless tradition of throwing the bouquet but secretly hoping she'd be the one to catch it.

There were so many things going on in her mind, so much she had to figure out. How was she going to tell the man she loved that she really was immortal, that the vague 'far into the future' Irene had mentioned and she had dismissed as mistaken ramblings, even after seeing the book, really would happen? What was she going to do about the entity that she had locked up inside her mind? She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it locked up forever, it was too powerful for that. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, sensing a presence coming up behind her, "Somethin' wrong Jamie?" she asked without turning.

If the teen was surprised that she had known it was him he didn't show it, taking a seat on the rooftop beside her, "Jean's looking for you," he said simply.

Rogue turned her head to look at the boy, he really hadn't changed that much, his face was still open and a little naive, his hazel eyes were friendly and welcoming and his light brown hair was styled in the same way it always had been. The only real difference was that he was one of the tallest students now, standing a few inches over Rogue, and she wasn't exactly short herself. Jamie had always been like a baby brother to the X-Men, all of them trying to surreptitiously prevent him from falling victim to the pranks of the other New Mutants, and Rogue had been much kinder to him than she had to the others, not that many of them would have noticed the difference. She had almost unconsciously toned down the bitchy, sarcastic comments when he was around, felling that he didn't deserve any of her carefully constructed attitude. She smiled slightly at him, "Is she now? Good thang Ah'm up heah then ain't it?" they both laughed before Rogue became serious, "Jamie, sugah, y'all don' mahnd if Ah tell ya somethin' do ya? It's jus' Ah wanna get it all figuahed out b'fore Ah tell Remy, an' since yoah heah an' Ah trust ya…" she trailed off looking at her hands.

Jamie stared at her, overjoyed. She wanted to talk to him before Remy, _him_! Of course she'd said that it was because he was there, but she trusted him, of course she could tell him what was bothering her! Curbing his excitement before it embarrassed him he said, "Sure, you can tell me anything."

Another smile from Rogue, "Good ta know, sugah. Th' professah told y'all 'bout what happened with the thing in Scott's head rahght?"

Jamie nodded, "He said you absorbed it and locked it away or something."

"Yeah, did he say anythin' else?" the boy shook his head, "Then Ah guess Ah'd bettah explain, even though Ah don' 'zactly undahstand mahself. When Ah was fightin' the… y'know Ah still don' know what it's called, ain't that odd? Well, when Ah was fightin' it Ah used mah mahnd ta create a lahght so Ah could see it's face an' th' lahght took on a lahfe of it's own, apparently it's some kinda manifestation of a part o' mah soul o' whatevah, Ah ain't too sure. It looks lahke an oriental style dragon and it's golden -- Remy, Scott, Jean an' th' professah've all seen it too -- and it's got a soft, female voice, kinda lahke Storm's but without an accent. Anyway, it told meh that howevah Ah treated it -- the thang from Scott's head -- would reflect on how Ah'd treat people when Ah became ruler. Ya with meh so far?"

"Dragon thing told you not to kill the bad guy or you'd be evil," Jamie repeated with a nod.

"Yeah. So Ah shut it away. Then the wolf thing tells meh Ah c'n give powahs Ah've absorbed to people they don' belong to, lahke Ah could give you Storm's powahs o' whatevah if y' asked for 'em. An' that means, since Ah got the immortality from the 'bad guy' Ah c'n use mah new powahs ta make Remy immortal too, make him mah prophesised consort. But Ah won' do it 'less he wants it done, an' Ah don' know if he'd say yes. It's a pretty big step, bigger'n marriage, an' Ah know that kinda commitment scares him. Ah ain't sayin' that he don' love me, Ah know he does, but Ah cain't say he'd really love me forever, Ah jus' don' know what ta do." She was watching her hands again, acting as if they were the most fascinating things she'd ever seen.

Jamie cast a sidelong look at her, digesting what she'd just said. They sat in silence for abut five minutes, neither knowing what to say. Eventually Jamie looked at his friend head on and spoke, "I know I'm only a kid and everything, but it seems like you should maybe talk to him, tell him what you just told me and then trust that everything works out."

The woman burst out laughing, causing the teenager to blush a bright red in embarrassment. Seeing the mortified look on his face she stopped, "Sorry sugah, Ah guess Ah'm jus' surprised that anyone livin' in this mad house c'n be so wise."

"Practice," he smiled back at her, "Now go find Remy."

Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned across and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks sugah," she whispered, pulling herself up and walking towards the other side of the roof.

"Hey Rogue?" 

She turned back with a small smile, "Yeah?"

Jamie looked a little sheepish, "If it was me, I'd take immortality and stay with you. Remy'd be stupid not to."

Rogue's smile broadened as she turned away calling over her shoulder, "Maybe when ya oldah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Somet'in' wrong Jamie?" Remy asked as the boy tried to sneak up behind him.

Again the boy hid his shock at being noticed when he was being as quiet as possible, "Rogue's looking for you," he said simply.

The older man turned to look at him, "Any reason why mon ami?"

The sixteen-year-old smiled at his friend, "Can't say, I mean if I told you then there'd be no point her telling you and anyway it won't sound the same coming from me."

Remy looked at the boy in confusion, "Care t' repeat dat?"

"Nuh-uh," Jamie shook his head as he left the room, and the confused Cajun it contained, "I'll tell Rogue you're here ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was actually several hours later before Rogue got her chance to speak with Remy. She was up on the roof again, eyes closed, in silent conversation with the wolf, when Remy sat down beside her. Without opening her eyes she leaned her head on Remy's shoulder, "Whatcha doin' up heah disturbin' a gal when she's meditatin'?"

Planting a soft kiss on the top of her head he answered seriously, "Jamie said y' had somet'in' t' tell me mon amour?"

"Ah guess Ah do at that," she tilted her head up to look at him, hesitancy and a little fear in the depths of her emerald green eyes, "Ya remembah that wolf thing* that help defeat whatevah'd taken ovah Scott?" Remy nodded. "Well she… kinda told me some things 'bout mah powahs."

"What kinda t'ings chere?"

Rogue hesitated, not sure how the man she loved would react to what she was going to say next, but carried on anyway, "Ah… Ah c'n give othah people mah powahs now, well powahs Ah've absorbed anyway, an' Ah'm kin'a… um, well Ah'm a li'l bit immortal now Rems." The last part was spoken so quickly that Remy had a hard time understanding it.

When the words finally formed into a coherent sentence in his mind he froze -- not moving, not speaking, barely even breathing -- and translated the words into french just to make sure he'd got it right but no, even in his native tongue the words had the same meaning, the woman he loved was immortal now. Of course he'd known intellectually that she would be, Irene had said so after all and she was never wrong, but he'd never really thought about it coming true, he'd never thought about getting old and dieing while Rogue lived on.

"Uh, Remy, sugah, you ok?" No reaction. "Remy?" Nothing. "C'mon sugah, say somethin' ya startin' ta scare me now."

"Rogue? Remy be hearin' t'ings, t'ought I heard y' say dat y' be immortal now," Remy's voice was weak and shaky as he hoped desperately that he had in fact been hearing things.

"That's cos ya did sugah, Ah'm immortal an'… if ya wanna Ah mean… you could be too. Ya don' haveta o' anythin' jus', y'know…" she trailed off nervously, lifting her head off of his shoulder to stare out over the mansions grounds, wishing this was as easy as it had been with Jamie.

For the second time in as many minutes Remy LeBeau couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this beautiful, powerful goddess beside him offering him immortality? Was she really asking him to spend eternity with her? One look at her face, even if it was in profile, and he knew she was. He also knew he would accept the offer, he'd always sworn that not even death would part them and he'd never broken a promise to a woman, especially not this one. "Y' t'ink y' c'n put up wit' dis Cajun f'r dat long chere? Cos if y' can den Remy'd be honoured t'accept y're off'r."

Rogue's heart soared at his words but she still had to be sure, had to know that he knew what he was giving up, "Ya sure 'bout that Swamp Rat? Bein' wit' me f'r that long mahght not be too good fo' ya health ya know. An' Ah won' tolerate ya goin' aftah othah gals eithah."

Instead of answering her he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rogue got the message and opened the flow to the power, retreating deep into her mind to find what she was looking for then taking a hold of it, splitting it in two and pulling half after her as she returned to reality. Once the power was on the surface she concentrated on feeding it through to Remy. Minutes later they pulled apart and Remy looked her directly in the eye, "Well dat was weird."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, nevah really felt mah powahs fr'm the othah sahde befo'." A thoughtful look crossed Rogue's face as she felt the effects of her powers, "Ah wondah if Jamie was serious 'bout wantin' ta be immortal too?" she muttered before collapsing gratefully into the arms of the man she loved.

Smiling Remy carried her tenderly down to their room and tucked her into bed, fully dressed, before heading off to find a certain teenage boy.

The End… for now.

* See the revised version of the last chapter if you read the one with the dragon instead of the wolf.

Hmm, that guy on the roof was supposed to be Remy, where'd Jamie come from? Oh well, it's kinda sweet, I suppose the conversation wouldn't have made much sense if it was Remy there anyway, plus everyone loves the cute li'l guy don't they? And awwww, he's gonna get to be immortal too. Now Remy and Rogue can be together forever, as it's meant to be and Jamie can be like their foster son/little brother thing. Woo hoo!

I'm not gonna give review responses because I'm trying to update all my fics tonight so I don't really have time but I'm glad everyone is looking forward to the sequel, as soon as I write it I will post it so you could be waiting days or months.

A final thanks to everyone who reviewed this or read it and didn't review, you're all wonderful, lovely people.

Have a happy New Year, see you at the sequel,

Much love,

Mercury Dream.


End file.
